Rabbit Hole
by Pandapandachan19
Summary: A chain of events leads Lloyd to meet Cole the king hatter and Jay Cheshire. Years later, Underland has been taken over by the vicious queen Nya and Lloyd is the only one to stop it. But how can he stop something he can't remember?


**This is what happens when I listen to too much World's End Dancehall. I think I'm crazy. Ah, well, continue on.**

It was raining on that cool afternoon when Lloyd had officially sneaked (more like was kicked out of) out of Darkly's School for Bad Boys. They had told him he was just _too evil _and couldn't be taught anything else. Of course, that's not at all what happened, but Lloyd knew if you were evil, less people would try to steal your stuff. So, he had to be evil, like his dad. He covered his face with his hood as the rain poured down more and more. It looked like he was alone for the time being, until he saw something up ahead.

"Hello? Jay? Where did you go? I know you you don't like the rain, but this is ridiculous!"

A young man wearing a black top hat and coat scanned the village before sighing to himself. He quickly jogged up to Lloyd, his black boots stomping puddles left and right.

"Hello, have you seen a blue and black cat scampering around here. Probably not, but..." He paused, panting and shaking his head. "Could you help me find him? My name's Cole, by the way."

"Lloyd." He stretched out his hand, and the two shook. Cole had a large back raincoat with many patches all over on, and looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. His eyes glowed a dim silver and that caught Lloyd off guard for a moment. Who in the world would have those kind of eyes? He figured they were contacts and frowned. "Sorry, I haven't seen a cat anywhere. And I'm evil, evil guys can't help hobos who lost their cats."

"I'm not a hobo." Cole grunted. "I'm a hatter." Lloyd looked at him, his eyebrow raised.

"What the heck is a hatter?"

Before Cole could answer, a cry came out from the alleyway down the street.

"That's gotta be Jay." Cole grabbed Lloyd's hand. "Come with me, please."

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted. "Let go!" He stamped, but couldn't escape Cole's iron grip. The two eventually turned into the alleyway when Lloyd saw it. A black and blue cat with a bushy tail had been backed into the corner by two bulky thieves.

"Hey, c'mere, little kitty." The first one cooed. "We won't hurt ya!"

"Meow!" The cat cried as it took another step backwards and it bumped into the wall.

"Too true, Jay. Too true." Cole muttered under his breath and he took a step forward. "Hello there, I am the owner of this lovely cat and would like to see him uninjured."

"Oh, really?" The second thief laughed. "Well,we do whatever we want, when we want. And right now, we're gonna give you a bruise or two!"

"Are you _crazy?!_" Lloyd hissed at Cole. "Those guys easily outweigh you! There's no way for you to win!"

"Watch me." Cole smiled at Lloyd. "Would you both like some tea?" The two thieves looked at each other in confusion as Cole reached deep into the pockets of his coat and grabbed two cups of hot tea. "Well here!"

The hot tea splashed the thieves, who stumbled back, howling in pain. Glass and blood splattered on the ground and Lloyd winced. Cole then swiftly moved forward and kicked the thieves into a nearby trash bin.

"The number one rule of a hatter: Always have tea ready for guests."

Lloyd glanced over a the kitten, who was still in the corner.

"Jay, Lloyd, Lloyd, Jay."

"Meow." The cat purred and walked over to Cole.

"You should welcome yourself properly, Jay. Come on, do it."

"Meow." The cat walked backwards several steps before racing forward and jumping into the air, slowly transforming until he landed onto the ground with a thud.

"Hi. My name's Jay, in case you didn't know, and this lug is Cole." He thumbed to Cole,who now scowled.

"Would you ever want to go to Underland, with us? We'd love to have you."

"Yes, because taking random kids off the street is the most obvious thing to do." Cole rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You don't have to listen to him, he just talks off the top of his head."

"Hey! I'm serious, Cole. Kai loves to see people from the outside come to Underland. They make him laugh."

"But we don't just go off the street and kidnap them! They come there by accident! Kai would kill you if we took him down the hole on purpose!"

"What if we say he came along on _accident?_"

"No."

"Aw, come on! PLEASE?"

"I said-"

Lloyd cleared his throat.

"What is Underland, exactly?"

Jay grabbed Lloyd and shook him crazily. "You don't know what Underland is? Cole, we HAVE TO TAKE HIM!"

Cole rolled his eyes in protest, but gave in after being pestered by Jay.

"Fine, he'll be jumping in after you, though. Come on, kid. This'll be a reward for putting up with us."

The three walked deep into the forest and eventually came to a small rabbit hole.

"How do we get down this again?" Lloyd questioned. "It looks to small for anyone to jump down."

Cole motioned to Jay and he stepped forward.

"Well?"

Jay gulped and stretched down to the hole, slowly pulling it open.

"I can only do it for so long, so HURRY UP!"

"Can it, fish-breath." Cole mumbled jumping down the hole.

Lloyd shrugged and thought to himself silently.

'What's the worst that could happen?' And without any second thoughts, Lloyd jumped down the hole and into the wonderland below.

**Well, I finished something I feel proudish of! I will be updating lots of stories that I haven't touched in a while along with Ghost on Walker Way. As always, R&R, please!**


End file.
